Stripes the Wonder Raccoon
Stripes the Wonder Raccoon is a 2014 animated comedy program that first aired on June 9, 2014. The show was created by the same people who made the Total Drama Series. The show was produced by Village Roadshow Television and Teletoon. Main Characters *'Stripes': A 15 year old raccoon who wears a blue apron. He is the main character and lives with his little sister Sylvia and his friends. *'Sylvia': A 5 year old raccoon who is the little sister of Stripes. She has small pigtails and loves her big brother so much. In some episodes of the show, she would do a comedy sketch about anything that is related from the episode. *'Marie': A 15 year old blueish gray raccoon who is Stripes' crush. She happened to be the smartest of the group. Marie has a double beaded bracelet on her right wrist. In Episode 1 of Season 1, She said that when she was a kit, she would climb on her mother's back to go on a piggy back ride. *'David': A 9 year old overweight raccoon who loves to eat food. He is the best friend of Sylvia. Recurring Characters *'Grandmother Speckle': A 90,000 year old blueish gray raccoon who is the mother of her only daughter Marie. She is called Grandmother Speckle because of her age. She's also known as Stripes' guardian. Throught the show, She protects Stripes and Marie as her children. *'Crash': A 15 year old raccoon who is Shingle's best friend. He and his best friend run a fast food restaurant known as "Smashin' Grillz". He has black hair with braidlocks. Crash is voiced by Kel Mitchell. *'Shingle': A 15 year old raccoon who is the best friend of Crash. He always wear a sun visor because his head gets hot from the sun. He is voiced by Kenan Thompson. *'Sierra': A 14 year old racccoon who is Crash's sister. She is 1 year younger than him. *'Edith': A 2 year old echidna who was befriended and adopted by Stripes. She is very young and doesn't have a family. *'Fang': A 6 year old tasmanian devil with a fang sticking out of his mouth. He is served as Sylvia's former rival and best friend. He is voiced by Macaulay Culkin. *'Zeo': A 16 year old raccoon who originally came from the planet of coon. She has a crush on Crash and wears a purple spacesuit and white boots. When she's not wearing her spacesuit, She wears a summer dress instead. *'Zoe': A 15 year old raccoon wearing a black shirt, black skirt, black boots and has spike collars on her wrists. She is Stripes' rival as seen in Crash's Secret Recipe. She is seen with her friend Serena. In the next episode, She is no longer Stripes rival and is friends with him. In Marlina the Lost Seal, She takes care of a baby white seal named Marlina. At the end, She adopts her after finding out the seal was an orphan. Also in the episode when she was Fuzzy's age, She was the youngest student at Preschool along with Stripes, Crash and among others. *'Serena': A 15 year old raccoon with her tail pierced. She is Zoe's best friend and rival to Crash. She is known to make mistakes. *'Ozzie': An 18 year old raccoon who lives by himself in a cabin. He first appeared in Crash's Secret Recipe as a cameo. Finally, He appeared in Sleep Trouble when Stripes and Marie drop off Sylvia so that he can take care of her for the rest of the night. It is revealed that he plays the electric guitar. *'Dizzy': A 15 year old raccoon who is one of Stripes' friends at his school. She looks like a hippie and wears pink and blue flip flops. *'Axel': A 15 year old raccoon with his head fur died in red with spikes. He teams up with Serena and Dizzy. In Sylvia's First Slumber Party, It is revealed that he has 2 younger siblings who are 5. *'Fuzzy': A 3 year old raccoon who is Sylvia's best friend. She wears a pink knit hat (with her ears sticking out of it) and wears fuzzy pink high socks on her feet. Her full name is Fuzzy Wuzzy. In Sylvia's First Slumber Party, She is always responsible to Stripes to give her what she needs. She is the youngest student at Sylvia's school. *'Aurora': A 4 year old albino raccoon who is a special student at Sylvia's school. She was born in the Arctic and was raised by a female emperor penguin named Glinda. *'Fuchsia': A 4 year old raccoon who is one of Miss Calhoun's Students. She is known to play dress up with her friends. *'Rowan': A 4 year old raccoon who is one of Miss Calhoun's Students. He wears glasses and is smart like Sylvia. *'Sally': A 4 year old raccoon with her long hair in pig tails. She is one of Miss Calhoun's students. In Zeo's New Home, She says that the school hamster named Chuckie got hit by a tranquilizer dart. *'Bessie': A 4 year old raccoon with braces. She speaks in a nasel tone and tells some of the kids if trouble comes into the scene. *'Cheri': A 3 year old chipmunk who is the newest student at Miss Calhoun's classroom. She first appeared in Dizzy's Disco Ballet as a new student at Sylvia's school. She loves doing ballet and likes to do arts and crafts. *'Sid': A 5 year old raccoon who is Axel's little brother. He has gels his red hair to match his older brother. *'Tabitha': A 5 year old raccoon with red hair in a ponytail. She always carry her favorite stuffed animal that her older brother won for her at the fair. Her stuffed animal is a fluffy squirrel. *'Josh': A 4 year old raccoon who likes to play pretend. He took his stuffed hedgehog for protection doing nighttime. *'Marlina': A baby white seal who is raised and cared by Zoe. She is the youngest character on the show. She sometimes call Zoe her mama. *'Freckles': A papillon dog who is the pet of Sylvia. She has brown freckles on her face and barks in high pitch. She has a hot pink collar with white gems on it. She first appeared in Get Well Soon Fuzzy. *'Diesel': A st bernard who is also the pet of Sylvia. He is a medicine dog who helps people feel better. He helped Fuzzy in the episode Get Well Soon Fuzzy. Episodes Stripes the Wonder Raccoon/Episodes